ORION FROM SASUKE
by Akemi Ichiyusai
Summary: … Alasan klasik yang seolah dibenarkan oleh setiap angkatan mereka. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah alasan balas dendam jurusan teknik sipil, atas serangan teknik mesin yang telah beberapa kali terulang… (Media Konohagakure, Maret 20xx) ...Bad Summary, abal-abal maklum newbie, amateur please RnR don't flame if don't read ! SasuHina Lovers!
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi minna-san ! Ini adalah FF multichap perdana gw, eemmhh sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari novelnya mba Lia Hapsari, udah 5kali lebih bolak-balik ngebaca so tiba-tiba kepikiran gitu ajja untuk merubahnya jadi FF kebetulan gw doyan banget baca FF hahahaha :D**

**Disclaimer **

**NARUTO**

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated 'T' [SasuXHina]**

**Romance, Comfort, Violence, Friendship, Family**

**Warning !**

**OOC, Typo-typo, suka-suka gw**

**Gak dibaca juga gapapa, yang penting gw udah nyalurin hasrat kecintaan gw akan FF !**

**Let's Check It Dot !**

**ORION FROM SASUKE**

**[ INTRO]**

**Chap 1**

PROLOG

… Korban kembali berjatuhan lagi di . Seorang mahasiswa menderita luka parah, sementara puluhan lainnya mengalami luka ringan. Para saksi mata menyatakan bahwa kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar pukul dua siang, dimana puluhan mahasiswa teknik mesin terlihat berlarianke arah Barat gedung mereka… (_Suara Konoha, Mei 19xx)_

… Alasan klasik yang seolah dibenarkan oleh setiap angkatan mereka. Kali ini penyebabnya adalah alasan balas dendam jurusan teknik sipil, atas serangan teknik mesin yang telah beberapa kali terulang… (_Media Konohagakure, Maret 20xx)_

[INTRO]

I can feel it coming

Burning my soul

Cause baby I believe in

Good Rock and Roll

(Wake of The Storm, Edane)

Dentuman music menggema keras memenuhi udara, seolah mengiringi yang tengah berlangsung di lapangan itu.

Univeritas Konohagakure.

Salah satu kampus swasta termegah dan bergengsi di Tokyo wilayah Barat. Cukup luas untuk ukuran kampus yang berlokasi di pusat ibu kota, bangunannya terbentang di atas lahan kira-kira lima hektar. Setiap fakultasnya memiliki gedungnya sendiri, masing-masing gedung terdiri dari 5-8 lantai, WoOow banget kan tuh untuk ukuran sekolahan gak kalah ama ruko-ruko perkantoran ajja dan itu bagunan masing-masing fakultas. Di antara gedung-gedung tinggi ntu terdapat aula utama universitas, ada deretan taman nan hijau cucok banget dah wat skedar leyeh-leyeh ampe duaan, What ? *plaak!* lupain aja, lalu ada tiga lapangan serbaguna and so pasti lahan parkir entah itu yang terbuka or berada di bawah tanah alias _basement_.

Salah satu lapangan itu terletak di antara dua gedung milik fakultas teknologi industry, or biasanya disingkat _FTI._ 'TwinTower', sebutan akrab mereka. Yang sebelah Barat untuk jurusan teknik elektro dan teknik informatika. Sementara gedung kembarannya yang terpojok di sudut Timur and nyaris terisolir dari gedung lainnya itu adalah untuk teknis mesin dan teknik industry. Penempatan ini berkaitan akan citra jurusan teknik mesin yang terkenal '_aktif_ ', sehingga perlu diberikan lahan paling terpencil di lingkungan kampusnya.

'PLAZA' demikian sebutan mereka untuk lapangan tersebut. "GOOOLLLLL!" teriakan bar-bar dari lapangan itu, menggema dan langsung diikuti umpatan dari para senior yang kesal karena mereka kebobolan lagi, kesal karena ledekan dari benda pengeras suara yang bertengger di tiang pinggir lapangan itu

"Selamat untuk para junior ! Yeah sementara skor menjadi 2-0 ! What the hell ?! Sudah pada ketuaan apa pada kusut mikirin TA ?".

Lalu suara itu lenyap di antara dentuman lagu berikutnya, beberapa senior yang merasa tersindir sontak menyumpahi si pemilik suara itu.

Sore yang hidup seperti biasanya, nafas-nafas Konohagakure menggeliat panas di lapangan itu, sebuah keakraban antara junior dan senior terlihat meski umpatan-umpatan kasar terlontar tapi yah wajar ajja kali yah, toh mereka itu cowok semua dan itu bukanlah umpatan permusuhan.

Dari arah tower sebelah timur, sesosok mahasiswa melangkah dengan ransel di bahunya menuju sisi pinggir Plaza. Pada bagian depan ransel itu terbaca jelas tulisan 'LFC, You'll Never Walk Alone'. Posturnya kurus, dengan tinggi sekitar 175cm, kulitnya putih, rambut raven biru gelap ciri khasnya, dan wajah maskulin yang datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Dia jatuhkan ranselnya seraya duduk bergabung dengan para pria seangkatannya.

"Berapa-berapa ?" sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok putih dari sakunya dan langsung menyulut sebatang isinya.

"Goblok tuh anak-anak, kebobolan dua kali men ! Shiit. Turun gih loe !."

Pria bermata onyx itu menghembuskan asap pertamanya sambil mengamati permainan di lapangan seacara seksama. Awalnya dia tidak berminat mampir ke plaza dan ingin langsung pulang saja. Mengingat fakta akan meningkatnya kemacetan Tokyo dijam-jam sore begini membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pulang.

"Gue habis ACC bab 3, men. Gak nyetel untuk bola nih hari." Semabari mengangkat salah satu sepatu hitamnya. Yeah hari ini dia tidak berpenampilan seperti style biasanya, secara dia mati-matian memaksimalkan penampilan hari ini untuk meluluhkan dosen pembimbing TA nya. Sialnya ternyata sia-sia.

"Shiit, sok manis loe. Nyeker ajah !."

"Auk nih, masach dari tadi kita kagak nyetak skor atupun ! Sepatu tuh gak penting yang penting _skill_ nya men !."oceh seseorang di antara mereka, sebelum kemudian meneriakan makian pada temannya yang tengah berlarian di lapangan.

"Hatake no baka !."

Pria itu menjentikkan abu rokoknya dengan tatapan ogah-ogahan. "Penting itu kalo ada Adidas Predator gw, men."sahutnya.

"Yah udah, Predatornya aja dulu yang masuk lapangan, Adidasnya besok-besok nyusul !."salah seorang dari mereka bangkit dan berteriak tanpa persetujuan pria bermata onyx itu.

"Wooyyy ! GANTI ! Hatake no baka minggat loe !."

Pria itu dengan setengah hati membuka kedua sepatunya. "Gila loe pada. Gw lagi gak _fit_ nih. Cih."

"Itung-itung syukuran Bab 3 loe, men."

"Itu dia…" membanting sisa rokoknya seraya bangkit dan mengeluarkan ujung-ujung kemejanya. "…gak di-ACC. Sialan !."

Teman-temannya sontak tertawa tanpa empati mendengar kalimat lesu sahabatnya itu. Seseorang mengenakan masker menutupi sebagian wajah itu lekas menghampiri dan berhigh five dengannya sebelum meninggalkan lapangan.

Di tengah lapangan, pria itu meraih kerikil kecil dan melemparnya hingga membentur dinding kaca lantai dua. Membuat cuap-cuap Will I Am berganti intro Bullet For My Valentine. Penyiar gagal itu sangat memahami perintah tak tertulis kepadanya. Seiring perubahan irama, ritme permainanpun ikut berubah. Sorak-sorakan barbar dan keriuhan lapangan kembali bergema. Kali ini para angkatan tua angkat suara dan nyaris tak ada junior yang berani membalas dan mengangkat muka.

Senja telah berganti gelap. Lampu-lampu lapangan telah dinyalakan dan keriuhan sore tadi telah sepi. Kini hanya tinggal beberapa mahasiswa di pinggaran lapangan.

"Cengeng loe!."salah seorang sahabatnya mencibir "…kagak menghasilkan kemenangan juga."

"Cih. Seenggaknya gw bikin seri. Bocah-bocah aja yang payah semua. Sama junior kok loyo gitu, apalagi lawan sipil !."

Mereka saling menyeringai tanpa kata-kata akan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, betapa konyolnya hubungan keharmonisan teknik mesin dan teknik sipil. Seperti saudara. Tepatnya saudara tiri yang tengah berebut warisan. Perseteruan itu terjadi turun temurun dari setiap level angkatan dengan berbagai alasan. Dari yang klasik seperti perebutan lahan parkir, penggunaan 'plaza' hingga yang eemh… sedikit menyinggung harga diri, soal wanita. Entah kurang kerjaan atau gila, mereka malah dengan nekatnya mengadakan acara pertandingan bola persahabatan. Sekedar usaha mengakrabkan diri dengan dalih-dalih menjalin keharmonisan sebagai sesama warga Konohagakure. Dan inilah yang paling konyol.

Pertandingan-bola-persahabatan.

Mungkin yang bener tuh kata 'pertandingan'nya doang, mengingat yang terjadi bukan hanya pertandingan sepak bola saja pada akhirnya. Paling banter ampe babak pertama atau pertengahan babak kedua. Lalu tema nya berubah. Dari yang tadinya berusaha mencetak gol berganti jadi saling berusaha menghajar wajah lawannya.

**Uchiha mansion – 10.30AM**

Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu duduk di balkon kamarnya sembari menikmati asap yang dihembuskan dari rokoknya, menerawang, mengingat dia dan rekan-rekannya dimaki, didorong, dipukul, dan dicuci otaknya dengan dogma yang sama dari tahun ke tahun angkatan. "SIPIL ITU MUSUH LOE SAMPAI KAPANPUN !."

Slogan tolol itu benar adanya, walaupun dia tidak berminat menjadi bagian dari tradisi yang telah mendarah daging itu. Predikat mahasiswa teknik mesin yang melekapat pada dirinya tak urung membuatnya mengalami rentetan peristiwa kurang menyenangkan. Mulai dari tatapan tak bersahabat kala melintasi kerumunan mahasiswa teknik lainnya , nyaris patah tulang karena pertandingan bola sialan yang katanya persahabatan, sampai pada puncak pecahnya spion Pajero kesayangannya karena dia salah parkir.

Itu udah cukup untuk membangkitkan iblis emosinya.

Dia datangi salah satu gedung bertingkat 8 di antara kampus itu sendirian. Menghampiri salah satu kerumunan yang nampak pertama kali di mata onyx nya telah berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Bilangin sama yang mecahin spion Pajero gw, gw tunggu dia di belakang Plaza!."

Dan sore itu ketika yang dia tunggu datang, dia langsung melontarkan satu pernyataan tanpa peduli kalo yang ditunggu gak datang sendirian.

"Loe ganti spion gw atau kita selesaiin di sini !." lawan bicaranya itu mendengus sinis tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kematian dari si pemilik onyx itu, tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung menerjang lawannya itu dengan sekali pukul terhempas jatuh. Tidak terima dipukul, lawannya itu langsung menerjang balik Sasuke dan tidak tanggung-tanggung Sasuke menghajarnya hingga terkapar berdarah, beberapa detik kemudian teman-teman lawannya mulai menerjang Sasuke. Dikeroyok. Para senior mesin yang melihatnya segera terjun ke lapangan dan ikut membabibuta menghajar si pengeroyok itu.

Sialnya tidak sampai di situ, teknik sipil lantang meneriakan pertempuran lagi. Dan Sasuke harus menerima pengadilan dari para seniornya.

"Yang rusak mobil gw, yang bonyok muka gw, gw gak bawa-bawa nama jurusan !." tapi para seniornya tidak sudi menerima fakta bahwa Sasuke menempuh langkahnya sendiri, yang dianggap sok aksi. Nyaris dua jam perdebatan panas itu terjadi bukan hanya makian yang Sasuke terima, tak elak juga sentuhan-sentuhan panas mampir di wajahnya yah walo tidak sedikit juga yang membela dan memberikannya pujian. Pada akhirnya Sasuke diangkat menjadi ketua angkatan. Sejak itulah namanya bergema di Plaza dan jurusan teknik.

Berbulan-bulan berikutnya Sasuke merutuki persidangan itu, ia tahu persis apa tugas ketua angkatan sebenarnya. Bukan hanya sekedar mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran tugas atau data teman-temannya dan diserahkan kepada dosen, ia tidak akan berurusan dengan hal remeh temeh yang seperti itu. Tapi urusan major kritis yang menunggunya di lapangan.

**Konohagakure Univercity – 09.00 PM**

"Eh kemaren gw ngeliat Saku-Chan di Hot Spot !." Gaara mendadak menepuk Naruto.

"Gilaaaa men, muluussss bangettt …"pekiknya ala om-om hentai.

"Saku-chan ?" heran Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Itu loh Sakura Haruno, the most top model tahun ini" Gaara merangkul pundak Naruto "…She's really Konohagakure flower now, bahkan anak hukum aja enggak ada yang bisa nyaingin. Dia udah kayak…"mendadak Gaara diam seraya melirik Sasuke, yang termenung sedari tadi. Naruto pun medehem penuh arti, membuat Shika, Kiba, dan Kakashi tak saling berkomentar lagi.

Sepi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak bangkit dari duduk dan membuang sisa rokoknya.

"Gw cabut, ah. Capek. Jaa !."

Kelima kawannya melirik sekilas tanpa bantahan lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Auditorium FKG -11.30PM**

"Omedetou, Hina-chan"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san"

"Semoga sukses, ini tantangan untuk kamu'

"Ha'i. Ganbate-ne!."

Hinata Hyuuga si gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum penuh arti, sesuai harapannya dia terpilih menjadi ketua panitia Dentistry Sound yang akan diadakan awal tahun depan. Selesai rapat dan pembagian tugas segera dia meminta laporan yang didata oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Hn ?"sambil mengernyitka sebelah alis dia keheranan akan lembaran kertas yang dia pegang "…gak salah nih cowoknya cuman 7 doang ?!."

"Hei, hei… Kau lupa Hina-chan kita ini FKG bukan fakultas teknik, itu pun udah gw sharing dari 30an cowok di fakultas kita yang bener-bener niat ikut Dentistry." Balas si gadis pirang temannya itu, Ino Yamanaka.

"Fine. Now is power of girl, right ?!." serunya dengan bersemangat.

**Parkiran – 08.00PM**

Pagi yang cerah di kawasan Konohagakure.

And Now I see. It's you that's tearing me  
Ensnaring me  
This is me dying in your arms…

Hinata bersenandung mengikuti salah satu lagu Trivium favoritnya sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk setir. Mobilnya mulai memasuki gerbang kampus, di sini dia berharap akan kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu menghiasi hari-harinya. Dia nyalakan sign in kiri dan mulai mengantri di belakang deretan mobil yang akan memasuki gerbang kampus. Ponselnya berdering. Sambil tetap menjaga kestabilan mobilnya dia meraih ponsel dan mengenakan handsfree untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Hina-chan, Ohayou… gw ada jeda kuliah di jam 9. Wanna meet where ? and so lu jangan jauh-jauh-jauh parkirnya, deket plaza aja. Okay ?."

Itu adalah sepupunya, si gadis musim semi Sakura Haruno sepupu tersayang dan bak sosok angel di dalam keluarga besarnya. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, "Plaza? Where is that ?" tanpa pikir lama dia segera mendial nomor lain "Ohayou, Lee. Lu tau ga plaza di mana ?" Sakura memindahkan porsnelingnya dan menyetir dengan sebelah tangan, mobilnya mulai memasuki gerbang utama.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari temannya segera dia mencari lokasi yang dijadikan tempat ketemuannya dengan Hinata."Eeemh, masuk gerbang belok kiri and then ada gedung sipil trus deretan kantin so ikutin panah ke FTI. Alright. Ketemu ! Arigatou."gumamnya sembari konsen menyetir.

Tengak-tengok cari parkiran akhirnya dia dapatkan spot parkir yang strategis di dekat plaza, tak berapa lama pun ponselnya kembali berdering "Hn. Gw dah di deket plaza. Let's come here okay. GPL." Baru saja dia matikan teleponnya tiba-tiba dari arah depan ada tubrukan keras ke mobilnya hingga ponselnya terpental. Hinata masih tercengang mencoba menelaah apa yang barusan terjadi, hingga dia tersadar dengan kembalinya tubrukan ke arah depan mobilnya itu.

"Goblok!"

"Turun loe !"umpatan dari 2 sosok pria yang sekarang di depan mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Hinata menggerutu "Brengsek ! Kusso ! Gw emang mahasiswi baru di sini tapi gw gak sudi diperlakuin macam sekarang nih. Shiit!." Tanpa pikir panjang dia meraih kunci setir di kolong joknya dan mendorong pintu mobilnya dengan kesal.

**TBC**

**Thanks minna yang sudi baca ff ini, please R&R nya. Mungkin ff ini kepanjangan kali yah.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Verse

"Goblok!"

"Turun loe !"umpatan dari 2 sosok pria yang sekarang di depan mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil Sakura menggerutu "Brengsek ! Duo makhluk sialan! Gw emang mahasiswi baru di sini tapi gw gak sudi diperlakuin macam sekarang nih. Shiit!." Tanpa pikir panjang dia meraih kunci stir di kolong joknya dan mendorong pintu mobilnya dengan kesal.

**I'm coming back …waktunya tuk nglanjutin ff abal-abal gw yah syukur-syukur sih masih pada moody **

**Disclaimer **

**NARUTO**

**Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated 'T'**

**Romance, Comfort, Violence, Friendship, Family**

**Warning !**

**OOC, Typo-typo, suka-suka gw**

**Gak dibaca juga gapapa, yang penting gw udah nyalurin hasrat kecintaan gw akan FF !**

**Let's Check It Dot !**

**ORION FROM SASUKE**

**[ First Verse]**

**Chap 2**

"Brengsek ! Loe tuh yang GOBLOK!."sembari menggebrak depan jip hitam di depannya dengan kunci stir yang dia pegang.

Dua pria yang jadi lawan bicaranya terpaku, dan saling melirik.

"Shiit. Ternyata cewek,boss."gumam Naruto.  
"Loe sih, maen tubruk ajah."sahut Sasuke.  
"Mana gw tahu kalo di dalam tuh cewek, loe liat ajja kan tuh kaca mobilnya gelap banget."

Kaca mobil Hinata memang gelap banget dang gak tembus pandang dari luar, dia membutuhkan mobil berkaca gelap guna menutupi aksinya sering berteriak-teriak ala metalheads kala mengemudi sendirian sekaligus menjadi kamar ganti emergency akan kesibukannya yang padat.

"Hina-chan!"

Panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria yang tengah terpaku pada posisinya saat itu. Hinata diam. Ia tetap tegak melototi dua sosok pria di depannya.

"Hina-chan, what happened ?"sapaan lembut sesorang yang kini di sebelahnya

"Ini nih, hiks…" mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekeras apapun mental dan kelakuannya tetap saja dia memiliki hati wanita. Tangannya gemetaran menunjuk dua pria yang ada di hadapannya. "…hiks, mereka kurang ajar sama aku. Mereka nabrak mobilku tapi aku yang dimarah-marahin."Sakura merangkul bahu Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Sontak pria berkacamata hitam itu angkat bicara, Sasuke "Tu-tunggu… ini cuman salah paham."

"SALAH PAHAM APAAN?!"Hinata menggebrak kembali kap jip hitam di depannya dengan kunci setirnya. Memancing perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang lalu lalang di sekitar plaza. Sakura segera menarik pinggang Hinata sekuat tenaga.

"Ssshhh…Hina-chan, please hold yourself, honey!"

Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan kesal namun tetap tidak mampu berkata apap-apa. Ia memang terkenal dan disegani oleh seluruh mahasiswa teknik, tapi menghadapi seorang wanita lain lagi ceritanya apalagi yang sekarang dia hadapi wanita dalam tingkat emosi jelas tidak termasuk dalam keahliannya.

'_Sial, untung temennya cakep!'_ keluh Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

"Okay… okay, gw salah. Please stop bikin bonyok kap mobil gw."seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Lalu dia membuka isi dompetnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Ini nomor telepon gw. Loe hubungi gw kapan ajah, nanti mobil loe gw yang urus."

Sepi.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Hinata, Sakura lalu berinisiatif mewakili untuk menerima kartu nama tersebut.

"Eemmh, okay. Tapi loe janji kan bakal urus ini semua."

Pria itu mengangguk serius "Kalian terima beres ajah pokoknya. Terserah mau kita selesaiin kapan. Sorry gw ada kelas pagi ini, gw cabut duluan. Jaa..!"sekilas melirik Hinata, merekam wajah geram sosok wanita yang tengah emosi itu. Sebelum beranjak pergi kedua onyx nya sempat saling pandang dengan pemilik kedua bulatan lavender yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

**Taman Konohagakure – 01.15pm**

"Loe sih, Baka! Kagak liat-liat sikon maen labrak ajah."

"Kayak loe merhatiin ajah Teme! Buta ye loe, kaca Jazz nya gelap banget gitu."dengus Naruto geli. Merekapun terkekeh di antara kepulan asap putih yang mereka hembuskan.

"Emang cewek itu …" Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah yang dia baca "…separah apa sih ?"tanyanya keheranan.

Naruto lalu membulatkan matanya dan berseru "Dia nodong kita pake kunci setir men, sebelum gebrak mobil si boss…" melirik kea rah Sasuke "…dua kali loh! Pokoknya tuh cewek bener-bener gak sadar dech, dia tuh parkir di mana. Tampangnya persis kayak kita kalo diserang sipil."

Sasuke mendengus kecut mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang berlebihan. Berbeda dengan biasanya kali ini dia hanya diam merutuki kesialan hari ini. Sebenarnya dia malas datang ke kampus hari ini karena lelah semalam menyaksikan show Extreme bersama Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi apa boleh buat asdos pembimbing TA nya mendadak menelepon tadi pagi.

"…untung kemudian Saku-chan datang."

"Are you sure is she Sakura Haruno?"selidik Gaara penasaran.

"Alright! Dan loe tau gak dia tuh temennya Sakura-chan!"seru Naruto dengan bersemangat membuat kawan-kawannya langsung memperhatikan Naruto akan pernyataannya barusan. "…nih jagoan kita ajah ampe gak berkutik."seraya merangkul Sasuke dan terkekeh "…pintar juga nih bangsat satu langsung nyodorin kartu nama men!"

"BEEEHHHH!"seru semua kawan-kawanya yang turut mendengarkan. Sasuke mendengus jengkel lalu menyikut perut Naruto dan berpaling.

"Jadi, loe maunya yang mana nih boss? Dua-duanya ?"celetuk Kakashi melirik Sasuke.

"Threesome, men!"oceh Gaara "…poligami lagi jaman."

"Arrgh, monyet lu pada !" Sasuke bangkit seraya membanting rokoknya, "Gw lagi pusing tauk!"

"Pusing apa pusing, emang sih kalo ditahan-tahan bikin pusing. Nogh kamar mandi lantai 3 sepi, ada sabun pula."

"HAHAHAHAA!" riuh teman-temannya tertawa mengejek akan sikap Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh dia acungkan jari tengahnya. Bergegas dia melangkah meninggalkan komplotannya dan segera meluncur menemui dosen pembimbingnya yang _killer_ itu, was-was berharap akan nasib BAB 3 nya.

**Hinata's House – 09.30am**

Woke up to the sound of pouring again  
Washed away a dream of you  
But nothing else could ever take you away  
Cause you'll always be my dream comes true… (_I Remember you, Skid Row_)

Hinata termenung memandangi foto dirinya dan Sakura yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya. Meskipun dalam pose sejelek apapun Sakura tetap terlihat mempesona. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Dentuman drum menggema kembali di kamarnya. Seakan menegaskan satu lagi perbedaan, seperti lazimnya kebanyakan para gadis seusianya pasti lebih menyukai music hip hop or easy listening tapi berbeda dengannya yang menjatuhkan hati pada band-band legend yang hanya digandrungi oleh komunitas-komunitas tertentu.

_Siaaallaaannn!_

_Uuughh, dihari yang cerah tanpa mendung stitik pun, bisa-bisanya tuh jip gede sialan nubruk baby snow white gw. DAMN! _

Hinata menggenggam pulpennya erat-erat, ia mulai menumpahkan emosinya pada lembaran-lembaran yang tak berdosa itu. _Diary_ itu adalah oleh-oleh dari Paris sewaktu Sakura berlibur di sana. Tempat curhat favoritnya dengan berbagai macam kata pilihan yang errr… seperti '_…Dasar Kucing Garong, …Buaya Darat, Bajingan, …dll _dia tuangkan dalam goresan penanya.

**POV Hinata**

Dasar Buaya Buntung ! Mereka bisa langsung speechless pas sepupu gw yang undeniable beauty itu datang. Huft… Harusnya hari ini gw merapat ke humas pusat Cola-Cola buat konfirmasiin kesediaan mereka jadi sponsor acara gw. Aaarrggh! Jadi molor gini jadwal yang udah gw susun. Andai ajah semuanya bisa sesuai ama yang gw rencanain pasti sekarang gw tinggal ambil ancang-ancang buat mengundang '_ANBU Band'_ sebagai bintang tamu.

'_ANBU'  
_Band indie anyar yang lagi hits di Tokyo. Fenomenal dan berani melawan arus. Yah seperti itulah pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan dari para pengamat musik.

Hanya dengan mengundang _ANBU_ gw bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia. _Sai-kun. _  
Sai-kun gw pengen ketemu loe lagi.

**Normal POV**

Diliriknya secarik kartu nama yang terselip di lembaran diarynya. Kemudian diraihnya handphone dan segera mendial nomor yang tertera pada kartu nama itu.

"Sasuke-Uchiha!"  
"Hn. Who're you?"  
"Gw gak tau sih, hari ini loe udah nabrak berapa banyak mobil orang."jawab sih penelpon dengan mengejek"…tapi kayaknya mobil gw yang pertama."

'DEG!'

"Oh, Hi-na-ta."  
"Iya! Mungkin loe lebih well memorized sama Sakura-chan."  
"Sakura-chan? Who's she?"pura-pura tak mengerti. Tapi tentu aja Hinata gak percaya.  
"So, bisa gak kita langsung clear in masalah kita?"  
"Okeh. Eemhh… gw punya bengkel langganan yang terjamin kualitasnya. Kalo loe gak mau repot, kita gampang ketemuan ajah di kampus entar mobil loe gw yang bawa. Kalo udah fix nanti.."  
"Enggak! Gw gak mau. Gw harus lihat sendiri bengkelnya dan bawa mobil gw sendiri ke sana!"Sasuke membisu kesal dengan sanggahan Sakura,_'Sial nih cewek! Dikasih enak malah gak mau. Emangnya gw ada tampang garong apa?!'_gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ya udah terserah loe! Gw cuman ngasih opsi, kalo buat gw sendiri sih gampang-gampang ajah. Toh tuh bengkel punya sodara gw dan gak jauh dari rumah gw."

"Saudara loe bikin bengkel karena loe sering ngerusak mobil orang yah?"

"Enggak juga. Dia tahu soalnya cewek jaman sekarang doyan ngamuk pake kunci setir di parkiran." Dessh! Sukses sindiran balasan dari Sasuke sehingga ngebuat cewek lawan bicaranya mendengus kesal.

"Ya udah. Sabtu besok gw ke rumah loe, gimana ? Jam sembilan pagi."  
"Jaa! Sampe ketemu Sabtu." Sasuke memandangi layar ponsel touch screen nya sebentar dan men-save received call barusan.

'_Namanya Hinata?'  
'Bagus…'_

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya disepanjang jalan komplek perumahan yang dia masuki sembari tetap konsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Berhenti tepat di depan gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam dan memeriksa kembali alamat rumah tersebut dengan catatannya.

"Is this it, Hina-chan ?" Sakura melirik sepupunya dan melihat sekeliling rumah tersebut.  
"Kayaknya sih gitu…"gumam Hinata dengan entengnya.

Hinata terdiam memandangi pagar tinggi bernomor satu dengan papan name Uchiha. Petunjuk yang mereka ikuti sudah benar. Rumah ini pun terletak di sebelah kiri jalan pertama blok perumahan yang dimaksud. Hinata terpaku sejenak melihat bangunan rumah yang luas meskipun baru ada di luarnya rumah model klasik bergaya minimalis tapi yang jelas dengan biaya yang maksimalis.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Handphone di saku jeans nya berdering. Melihat nama yang terpajang dilayar panggilan dengan segera merima panggilan tersebut.

"Gw udah sampai, nih!"  
"Hn. Gw bisa liat loe dari balkon kamar gw."sahut si penelpon datar."eh… masuk dulu yah, sebentar."

Di dalam rumah, Sasuke segera meluncur menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang kerja kerja ayahnya dengan sebuah map biru ditangannya. Sebelah tangannya segera meraih telepon wireless hitam yang bertengger di meja kerja dan menekan sederet nomor tujuannya.

"Itachi-nii, gw jalan ke sana sekarang yah…"ia terdiam sejenak kala lawan bicaranya di sana bersemangat menceritakan sesuatu. "Bukannya dia masih tour? Emh, Jaa. Mata!"segera dia mengkahiri percakapannya, kalimat Itachi-nii barusan terus terngiang di telinganya.

'_Sai dah balik nih, dia nanyain kamu terus. Katanya kamu susah dihubungi.'_

_Shiit!_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, padahal memang sengaja dia menghindari pertemuannya dengan orang itu. Setelah sekian lama dia berusaha melupakan kerikil kecil yang menggores ikatan saudara di antara mereka.

Sesosok kerikil cantik bernama _Karin._

.

.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi ruang tamu yang sedang dia singgahi. Dia mengagumi dalam hati pada penghuni-penghuni ruangan tersebut yang merupakan barang-barang berkelas dan pastinya nomor satu. Sofa kulit bergaya minimalis yang didudukinya, karpet beludru halus yang menutupi sebagian lantai, beberapa guci porselen yang mengkilat dan mungkin bersejarah. Sebuah lampu kristal cantik menggantung di langit-langit ruangan tersebut lalu sebuah grand-father's clock tengah berdengung menunjukkan waktu sekarang. Faktanya sungguh berbeda mengingat dari penampilan laki-laki pemilik rumah ini yang terlihat biasa saja di awal pertemuannya. Dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan mahasiswa Konohagakure yang seolah-olah memamerkan koleksi mobil brand and built up nya, Pajero Sasuke jelas tidak terlihat istimewa.

Hinata beranjak bangkit dari duduknya saat sosok yang dia tunggu datang mendekati.

"Nee, Uchiha-san ini sepupu gw. Sakura Haruno."  
"Panggil gw Sasuke."  
"Aah…"seraya mengangguk kecil tanda setuju.

'_Damn! Sakura sepupuan sama nih bocah?! Kok bisa beda gini!'  
Tapi loe juga lain kan ama Sai! _Suara nuraninya mendepak langsung umpatan yang dia lontarkan dalam hati. Lalu seraya mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Loe berdua bawa mobil masing-masing?"tanyanya dengan datar.  
"Enggak. Sehabis nganter mobil gw, kita bisa pulang naek taksi."sergah Hinata dengan cepat.  
"Kebetulan teman-teman gw mo pada mampir, nanti kalian bisa ikut nebeng."Sasuke berusaha basa-basi dan sesantai mungkin padahal dalam hati dia berdecak kesal. _Baka! Dobe, kalo mo PDKT siapin scenario jitu dulu donggg!  
_"Apa?! Temen loe yang kayak bar-bar itu?"sontak Hinata memekik dan membulatkan matanya "…Enggak perlu! Thanks. Kita berdua bisa pulang sendiri." Tanpa menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya Hinata langsung menarik lengan Sakura menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo berangkat sekarang. Udah siang nih terus kita kudu buru-buru cabut!."

"…"

'_Dobe Baka! Now WHAT?!'_

**TBC**

**Finally clear juga chap 2. Arigatou gozaimasu minna!**


End file.
